Hilibuster
by heartnightmare1992
Summary: Mel returns to her home land and finds that her father is the one controlling the land. Her father hasmade the landevil and there is more darkness than needed. Can Mel save the land and befeat her father?Leave a comment and tell me what you think
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Once upon a time there was a fair and lovely madden who happened to be the princess of Hilibuster. Her name was Malinda Hellfire. One day she went to the village of Portmanul. When she was there she met a guy, which happened to be 19, his name was Gertile Maleficent. They started to talk, but when Malinda's parents found out, they took her away, and told Gertile she was to be married and to stay away.

That night Malinda's parents arranged for her and the Duke of Epsilon to marry. Malinda hated her parents for it and didn't talk to them for weeks. One week later Malinda met Sebastian, The Duke of Epsilon. Suddenly, Malinda didn't mind the arranged marriage. Sebastian and Malinda got to know each other over the nest two weeks, and then they started planning for the wedding. That night Gertile came into Malinda's room, as he came close to her she tried to use her powers to keep him back, but they wouldn't work. It was then she started to scream.

Gertile laughed "you think that will stop me?" Then he used his powers to sound proof the room. Fortunately, Sebastian heard Malinda's scream before Gertile soundproofed the room.

Sebastian got his sword and ran to Malinda's room. When Sebastian had a hold of the door handle Gertile locked the door. "Come on Malinda, we don't have to do this." Gertile said as he moved toward Malinda.

Malinda couldn't say anything; she just backed away from Gertile. She stopped when she backed into a corner and froze with fear. Outside the room Sebastian couldn't hear anything so he started yelling "You better not hurt her."

Inside the room Gertile laughed at what Sebastian said. Gertile was two steps away from Malinda. He said "we cold have been something." Then he passionately kissed Malinda. Malinda pushed him away and said "we talked for like a minute a while ago, it dint mean anything."

"Well it meant something to me. Ever since then, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you." Gertile then picked up Malinda and through her on to the bed. Gertile then tried to brainwash her. However, to Malinda's advantage Gertile wasn't strong enough to completely brainwash her. Gertile got pissed and temporally paralyzed Malinda, cursed her (so whenever she would have a child it would be evil), and then raped her.

When Gertile was done he imperialized her, but Malinda couldn't move. Gertile unsound proofed the room, and unlocked the door. On the way out Gertile looked at Sebastian and walked on. Sebastian through a dagger at the back of Gertile's head. When the dagger was about two centimeters from his head Gertile turned around and caught the dagger, and through it back at Sebastian. Sebastian dodged the dagger. Then stood there in shock, and then remembered about Malinda. He ran into her room, Malinda was still in the bed only now she was shaking. Sebastian asked what happened, but when Malinda tried to say anything she started to cry. Sebastian asked if he hurt her, but she only cried more and pulled the covers over her head.

Fearing for Malinda's safety Sebastian stayed with her. Malinda didn't talk or eat for a moth, if she wasn't asleep she would stare at the ceiling shaking and crying. One day after a maid brought Sebastian his food, he woke Malinda up. Malinda slowly woke up. Sebastian said "Sorry, for waking you, my love, but you haven't eaten anything in over a month and I'm worried about you."

Malinda slowly sat up in the bed and said "Have you been her the whole time?"

"Yes, I fear for your safety" Sebastian said and put the tray of food in her lap and said "eat" he took his book and sat in a chair across from the bed.

Malinda ate slowly; she ate as if she had just eaten. Every so often Sebastian would look up to check on Malinda. When he looked up and saw that she was asleep. He took the food away and sat on the bed and finished his book.

The next day Malinda was back to normal. Sebastian asked her to take it slow for awhile, and she agreed. Sebastian asked a maid to watch over Malinda for awhile.

When Sebastian left he went to a jeweler. Sebastian asked the jeweler to see his best gems. The jeweler brought out three different types of gems; they were amber, topaz, and ruby. Sebastian looked at all of them and decided on the amber.

The jewelers said it would be ready tomorrow. The next day Sebastian picked up the necklace with the gem attached. Once back at the castle he put a protective spell on it and used his own blood to seal it. With the spell on it who ever was wearing it couldn't be heart from anyone, with Sebastian's blood in the spell he could get close to her and no one else. Sebastian went to see Malinda and put the necklace on her.

Malinda and Sebastian were married two months later, and they were happy. Malinda was pregnant and she wasn't too excited about it because she knew it was Gertile's child because Sebastian never tried to do anything with her. Malinda had three months left with her pregnancy, and she started to have dreams that Gertile was going to come back. One night Sebastian woke up to the sound of Malinda's voice screaming "no you can't have her." Malinda was fine for a little bit until she started yelling "Sebastian…Sebastian…Sebastian" each time she said his name she yelled his name her voice grew louder, and she became scared. Sebastian said "Malinda….. I'm here." Malinda didn't hear him and keep yelling his name. Sebastian then graded her and said "Malinda…. I'm here…..please wake up." And with saying that Malinda woke up.

She saw out of breath and she was hot and sweaty. Sebastian told Malinda he'd be right back, he was going to get her some water. When he got back Malinda was asleep again.

That morning, Sebastian asked Malinda what she was yelling about last night. Malinda answered "In my dream Gertile came and took the baby."

"Why were you screaming my name?"

"Well…." Malinda said in a hesitant voice "Gertile killed you"

"Why would he want to kill me?"

Malinda told her dream to Sebastian….."Gertile came and took the baby. He said that if we were to go after him he would kill us. He also said that he was going to raise it, and make it pure evil. I sat there shaking and you were comforting me, but then Gertile saw that the baby was a girl he said: A girl, what a disgrace. Then you left my side, even though I begged you not too and you were going to hurt him but he turned around so fast that you didn't relies it, and he pulled out a dagger and stabbed you in the heart."

When Malinda was finished Sebastian and her decided that it would be best if they went in to hiding. Before they left the next morning Malinda wrote to her unborn child and hid the note in her jewelry box. Since Malinda and Sebastian weren't bring everything Malinda hid jewelry box in the back of her closet and mad sure it was covered and it didn't look suspicious. Sebastian and Malinda left at nightfall.

Sebastian tried to make the trip as easy as possible considering how faraway they were going and how far along Malinda was. They knew if they were to teleport to their hiding place Gertile was sure to find them. About two weeks later they reached the hiding spot, in Sebastian's land in a little cabin in the woods.

Two moths later, Malinda and Sebastian were running to find a hiding spot in the cabin because somehow Gertile found them. Sebastian found a secret passage way that lead to a secret room. Malinda gave the baby in the room and Sebastian found a pillow and a blanket and wrapped the baby in it. Malinda had a baby girl and they named her Melinda Rose. Malinda gave Melinda Rose to Sebastian and took out a piece of paper and a pen and started to write a note to Melinda Rose. Malinda took of her necklace, at that moment Sebastian put down Melinda Rose and asked Malinda what was doing.

Malinda said "Gertile wants me and if I give myself to him he'd let you and Melinda Rose go, even though he doesn't know about Melinda Rose he doesn't have to, but I'm giving her this so she can remember me."

Sebastian told Malinda that the necklace had a protection spell over it, and it had his blood in it so it wouldn't effect him. Malinda was upset, but she told him to put her blood in it as well. When Sebastian was finished he put it around Malinda's neck and the he said "I'll be right back."

While Sebastian was gone Malinda got this together for Melinda Rose and Put the necklace on her. She wrote a note to Sebastian, it read:

Sebastian,

I hope you understand, but this is the only way to protect you and Melinda Rose.

Malinda

When Sebastian read the note it was too late. Malinda was already at Gertile and then she stabbed herself. Sebastian then yelled "NNNNOOOO."

Gertile laughed and said "You stupid girl." Then he kicked her and headed for Sebastian. Sebastian teleported and found himself in anther world. He put Melinda Rose on a porch and rang the door bell, then teleported back to Hilibuster. When he was back to Hilibuster he saw that there was a second child and he heard Gertile say "At least I got the child and it's a boy, that's going to make it easier to make him evil."

Then Gertile heard Sebastian and moved so fast that Sebastian didn't even relies until he had a dagger in his heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Just after Sebastian disappeared the door opened. At the door there was a man and a woman. They looked down at the bassinet and saw the baby in it. The women picked it up and brought it inside.

Inside the house the women set the bassinet down and said "oh, Zack can we keep it?"

"Of course not. Its family is probably looking for it."

The women looked at the baby making goofy faces and then saw something in the corner of the bassinet and pulled it out and said "Hey, there's a note." She began reading:

To whoever is reading this, I'm probably dead.

I leaf my child to you and hope that you take care of her.

Her name is Melinda Rose. Please raise her like your own.

Sebastian

P.S.: there's another note in the bassinet, please don't read it.

Let Melinda rose read it when she comes into her powers.

Also let her know she was loved, but her mother and I feared for

her safety, so we gave her to you.

The Speeders decided that it would be best if they took her. They treated her like their own. When she turned six Mary and Zack told her she was adopted.

When Melinda Rose turned 14 she hit puberty and with that she got her powers. It was at this point Melinda Rose to ask about her parents. Mary and Zack told her all they knew. They weren't sure if she was ready for her mother's letter, considering they didn't know what was in it, so they just gave her Sebastian's letter.

Melinda Rose got her first power and it was to make/control earthquakes. She found out that when she got mad it would activate the power.

A few months later Melinda Rose came into another power that was to control rain. To activate this power Melinda Rose would have to get sad.

When Melinda Rose turned 15 she came home saying how she hated this one person, suddenly a fireball appeared in her hand. She started to freak-out and then she screamed. Mary and Zack came running in and stopped suddenly when they saw the fireball.

Zack looked at Melinda and said "You need to get sad."

Instead of getting sad Melinda Rose thought of hate and another fireball appeared in her other hand. Melinda started to cry because she didn't know how to put out the fire, suddenly is started poring. Mary ran to the window to open it, but before she could get halfway Melinda rose turned around and when she looked at the window and it flung open, without thinking she throw the fireballs out the window and once they hit the rain they disappeared.

A week before Melinda Rose's 16th birthday she started having dreams about Malinda, Sebastian, and Gertile. Melinda Rose wasn't bothered by them, but every night before her birthday the dreams got longer and had more details, they also got more intense.

On her birthday she saw everything: the rape, and how much Sebastian cared about Malinda. That morning Melinda Rose asked if Malinda ever wrote to her like Sebastian did. Mary and Zack looked at each other and decided to give her the letter.

Melinda Rose read the letter. It read:

Melinda Rose,

I've just had you and Gertile has come.

You should know that he's your father,

As much as I wish it was Sebastian,

We haven't done anything because of what happened,

I'm going to leave you with Sebastian.

I know that you're going to hate me for what I'm going

….I hope you for…

After reading the letter Melinda Rose was crying. When Mary and Zack asked why she was crying she handed them the letter, and they understood. Melinda Rose said that she was going to go to her room for the rest of the night. When Melinda Rose was looking over the two letters, she took a deep breath, closed her eyes and suddenly she disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Melinda Rose opened her eyes and found herself in a forest, and started to

freak-out. Suddenly a man came running toward her and started yelling "What do you think your doing?"

Melinda Rose looked at him and then said "Excuse me!" with major attitude.

"You know you're not allowed to do magic, even if your out in the middle of the woods, it's still not safe."

"And you are….."Melinda Rose said waiting for some answer that would explain how he had the right to tell what she should and shouldn't be doing.

The man took a step back and said "Oh, right, sorry for me being so inconsiderate, I'm Tyler Madden."

"Ok, can you tell me why I'm not to use magic?"

Tyler started to laugh and said "Your kidding?" Melinda Rose just looked at him blackly then said "No"

"How have you been living her and not know that your not allowed to use magic?"

"I don't live her, I just somehow got here"

Tyler looked at her in disbelief and said "Right, sure you did, and just who might you be?"

"Right, I'm Melinda Rose. My parents are Malinda Hellfire and Gertile Maleficent." When Melinda Rose said Gertile's name she said it in hatred and then a fireball appeared in her hand, She looked at it and said "Crap" She through it on the ground and stomped her foot where the fireball was.

When Tyler saw this he looked at her and then said" You can't be Malinda Hellfire and Gertile Malfeasant's child because Malinda only had one child and then died during birth."

"Well then Malinda had two children because I'm hers…." Melinda Rose put her hand in her pocket and pulled out the two letters, she looked at them and showed Tyler Malinda's letter.

Tyler read the letter then believed her, and then looked at what her clothing and said "You're going to stick out, hold on I'll be right back." Melinda Rose looked at her cloths; she was wearing a white shirt that covered her shoulder and then a black halter with white pot-a-dots, blue jeans and black shoes. Melinda Rose then said "How am I going…" Melinda stopped mid-sentence noticing what Tyler was wearing then said "I see you point." Then Tyler left.

Tyler was gone about 10 minutes, and then returned with a long, red, puffed out skirt, and a long sleeve white shirt, and a black corset. Melinda Rose took one look at it then said "oh great, I'm going to have to deal with a corset…" and Melinda Rose looked over the cloth more and said "oh even greater, I'm going to have to live in the Elizabethan time period until I can figure out how to get back to my time period." Then Melinda Rose went and put the cloths on and when she came back said "Thanks Tyler…were can I put my clothes?" she held out her hand with her clothes in it.

Tyler looked at her, then looked around to see if anyone was watching. Once Tyler saw that no one was there he walked over to a tree and knocked in 3 specific spots. Then the bark lifted off of the tree, reveling a secrete hiding place big enough to fit a fully grown male, and Tyler put Melinda Rose's clothes in there, then said "trees, there the only place you can hide your clothes and were you can hide and Gentile's solders wont find you, however Gentile isn't as stupid, so don't ever hide in trees."

Melinda Rose told Tyler that she understood. Then Tyler told her that she couldn't use the name Melinda because Gertile doesn't care if you're not related to Malinda, he will kill you for having that name. Melinda Rose said "That's harsh."

"Well its not as bad if her finds out you have powers, or even if he thinks you have them."

"Why what does he do?"

"He'll lock your doors and windows and burn down the house with you inside, so it's a long painful death; instead of getting stabbed in the heart."

Melinda rose looked at him in shock. Then Tyler asked her what she wanted to be called. Melinda Rose said that she wanted to be called Mel. Then Tyler and her went into the village. Melinda Rose looked around then said "It's clean."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, it nothing, I just thought that since the clothing were the same type of during the Elizabethan time period, I though that the ground would be covered in urine and things like that."

"No, were more civilized then that we have plumbing."

"Oh, sorry."

Then they started to walk around the town, and Tyler showed her were the places she would need to go to. On the way to Tyler's house they ran into one of the local boys, his name was Crosophix. When Melinda Rose saw him she couldn't help be stare at him and he did the same thing. Melinda Rose studied everything. Tyler introduced them and then said that they had to be leaving and he could see her tomorrow. Then they said goodbye.

When they got to Tyler's house her showed her were the bathroom was and were her room was, and were some hiding places were, just incase.

Tyler told Melinda rose what was expected of her, and that she shouldn't get to involved with anyone because of who she was and because of Gretile. Tyler said that Gretile most likly already knows that she's here and it won't be long until he comes to find her.

Then Tyler told Melinda Rose to go to bed. That night Melinda Rose had a hard time sleeping. It's not like she was sleeping well as it was because of her dreams, but because she couldn't stop thinking about Crosophix, and when she closed her eyes she saw him. It saw an improvement from seeing Gertile. When Melinda Rose finally fell asleep she saw Crosophix and herself walking throw a garden. For once in the last two weeks she had a good night sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning Tyler woke Melinda Rose up. He told her that if she wanted to eat that she would have to get up now. Melinda Rose got up and got dressed.

When she got downstairs she saw Tyler was waiting at the door.

"Are you going somewhere?"

"Yes, I was planning on going to get food, and I was wondering if you wanted to come to get fitted for new dresses."

When Melinda Rose heard new dresses she was at the door before you could blink and said "ok, let's go."

Tyler took Melinda Rose to Madam Spencer. At madam Spencer's it was jam-packed, so Tyler went to the front and signed Melinda Rose in and told her to stay were she was and she would be called when Madam Spencer was ready for her, and to remember to be social.

Once Tyler left a crowd of girls formed around her, when Melinda Rose counted them there was 15. Before anyone said anything Madam Spencer called "Mel." Melinda Rose excused herself and made her way to Madam Spencer. She showed Mel to the back, measured her, and then asked her what colors she wanted for her dresses and how many dresses she is going to want. Mel pulled out her necklace and said any color that would go with it. Madam Spencer showed her 9 different colors that would go with it. Then she asked "where did you get that?"

"I'm not sure. I know I've had it since I was young. I think I might have got it from my mother."

"How do you not know where you got it and if you got t from your mother wouldn't she have told you?"

"Actually my mother died during birth and my father never said anything about her."

After hearing that Madam Spencer stopped asking questions and told Mel that she could come back in three days and the dresses would be done. Melinda Rose thanked her and walked to the door but before she walked out she thanked Madam Spencer.

When Melinda Rose walked out the door she walked into Crosophix and fell onto the steps behind her. Crosophix saw her on the steps and apologized for making her fall and took her to help her up.

"Thanks" Melinda Rose said and started to brush the dust off of her, and then she noticed that Crosophix had a book in his hands then asked "What is that that you are reading?"

Crosophix looked at his book then put it behind his back "oh, its nothing, it's that interesting, you would not want to waist your time reading something like this." While he said this he had a slight grin on his face.

"That might be true, but then why would you want to waist your time reading such a book?" Now Melinda Rose was having fun.

"Aw, good point but I am a superior towards you and you should not have asked such inferior questions towards me." Now Crosophix was having fun at this too and he also had a grin the reached his and looked like he would start to laugh at any moment.

Realizing what she had done Melinda Rose stood there for a moment not knowing what to do then remembered what would happen in this case. She then saw it in a flaw in her mind she quickly bent over and said "I'm sorry."

At that moment Crosophix busted out laughing. Melinda Rose then realized she did something wrong. She turned around and began to run back to Tyler's house. When she got there she trough the door open and ran past Tyler, up the stairs and straight into her room. She trough herself on her bed and started to cry.

AN: I'm having writers block. I'll take any suggestions on what could happen next.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Later, when Mel came down to the living room there was a knock on the door. Tyler asked Mel if she could get that. When she opened the door she eminently slammed the door. Then walked back to the chair she was sitting in. Tyler came out of the kitchen and asked "who was at the door?"

Mel replied "it was no one" Just then Crosophix walked in from were Tyler just was and said "So I'm a no body" All Mel could do was stand there, once she regained herself she quickly started to run back to the stairs, but just as she was at the stairs Crosophix had a hold of her, by her wrists. He looked at Tyler and Tyler said "I'm going to go for a walk you two talk and get to know each other better."

Once Tyler left Crosophix let go of Mel and took a seat on the couch, Mel took a seat on the other side of the room. Crosophix moved closer to Mel and started to apologize. "Hey I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I didn't mean any of it. I do it to everyone new. People don't usually take it so bad, I guess its because everyone has heard of me, so their already warned, but I'm sorry for how I acted. I should be more carful next time." Before Crosophix could finish his apologize Mel interrupted and said "Yeah you should, you should think of other people and just of yourself. I cant even believe that you would be so mean to someone you don't even know just for a laugh." Then Melinda Rose got up from her seat and headed for the steps to go back to her room. Crosophix sat in his seat. When Mel was on the 5th step she turned around and looked at Crosophix and said you can leave now, and I'm guessing you know the way out, then she finished going to her room.

Crosophix still just sat there in disbelief of what just happened. When he finally got over it he got up and headed for the door. When he got to the door and had his hand on the doorknob he turned around and headed for the stair. When he got to the top he realized that he didn't know which room was Mel's. He knew which room was Tyler's and the bathrooms, and the linen closets. After he went through the room that couldn't be Mel's he was left with 3 rooms, then he went to the first door and opened, when he opened it no one was in it, the same thing happened for the next. When he got to the last door he knocked and slowly opened the door and asked "May I come in?"

Melinda Rose sat up and took the pillow that her head was on and held it between her body and her legs and said "sure." Crosophix took a seat at the end of her bed and looked at Mel trying to look into her eyes, but she wouldn't look at him. This kelp going for a while then Crosophix said "I hope you'll forgive me for what I did, and I hope that we can become friends." Then he got up and walked over to Mel and held out his hand. Mel took it and Crosophix helped her up off the bed and hugged her. Then he said "I hope you will also forgive me for what I do next." Melinda Rose stood there confused, and then Crosophix ended the hug and kissed her cheek. Then he took a step back and said "I have to go. I hope you accept my apologizes. And consider what I have said. I'll see you tomorrow."

Just then Tyler walked through the front door and said "Is any one here?" At the same time the both said "upstairs" then Crosophix turned and left the room, soon to leave the house.

The next day not long after Tyler got up there was a knock at the door. When Tyler answered the door Crosophix was there. Tyler wondered why he was there so early but didn't bother to ask. Tyler and Crosophix walked into the kitchen and started to talk about things and got into talking Melinda Rose. When Melinda Rose waked up she thought she heard more than one voice, but she didn't think anything of it. When she was at the bottom of the stairs she thought she heard the two voices talking about her so she said "hello, is anyone up?"

In return Tyler answered "we're in the kitchen."

Mel mumbled we and started to walk into the kitchen and said "who's with..." Mel didn't finish when she saw that it was Crosophix. "Oh…Hi, how is everyone this mor..." just then Mel realized that she was still in her pjs, so she ran stair up to her room to change. When Mel cam back down Crosophix was standing at the landing, Mel stopped in her tracks and asked "is something wrong?"

"We need to talk."

"Oh, about what?"

"About what happened yesterday."

"Oh"

"Yeah, look I'm really sorry if that was to fast for you or if it was wrong of me to have done that."

"No, it was fine."

"Are you absolutely sure?"

"Yes." After saying this Mel moved to Crosophix and kissed him. When Mel moved back both her face as well as Crosophix's face were bright red. Then Mel stepped back thinking she did something wrong and was just about to say something when Crosophix stepped forward and grabbed Melinda Rose and pulled her into him and kissed her very deeply and passionately.


	6. Chapter 6

By the way I changed Crosophix to Axel. I did not like name anymore. And I had not written anything new for two years. So this is brand new, and I hope to keep up with it.

Chapter 6

Ever since that first kiss Mel and Axel had been inseparable. No one could believe how fast they became serious. They told each other everything no matter what it was. That is until it came to who Mel really was, and what she could do.

Lately, Melinda Rose had dreams about towns being burned. Axel could tell that something was going on with her, but when he would confront her she would say it was nothing.

One day, Axel finally had had enough of Mel saying they same thing, so he went to talk to Tyler. When Axel told him, what had been going on he said that he would talk to her, but until then just relax.

Later that night, Tyler approached Melinda Rose about the concerns that Axel had. When Tyler was done, Mel told him about the dreams she was having. Tyler eminently understood that she could not tell Axel that. He also knew that it was killing her to be keeping such a big secret from him. As well as the well-being of the town, so he said that she could tell him the truth, but only in the middle of nowhere, in the middle of the night.

The next afternoon Mel apologized to Axel for the way that she had been acting.

"So are you going to tell me why you have been acting so weird?"

"Yes, but not now."

"They when?"

"You'll know." Once Mel said this she walked away.  
Still a little shocked that he was not going to find out what was going on, at that moment. Axel did not realize that Melinda Rose had started to walk away. So, he ran to catch up to her. Once he did, he spun Mel around and kissed her. "I think you forgot something, before you left," he said smiling.

"I guess your right," Mel stated smiling as well.

That night Axel came knocking on the door, with a bag that looked like it was full. Tyler answered the door, and asked what was going on.

"Apparently, Steven has to leave and he doesn't know when he will be back. Would you mind if I crashed here until he gets back?"

"Of course, Axel you of all people should know that my house is your house."

"Thanks man, were do you want me to put my stuff?"

"You know where the spares are."

Before Tyler went to bed Mel asked him if she could Axel out tonight and tell him. He said as long as everyone was asleep, and she came to see him before they left. She agreed, and everyone went to bed.


End file.
